I Can't Make Miracles
by Lomewen
Summary: A boy doesn't fit into our world so he wishes to fit in and does, only in Middle Earth. Please Read and Review!
1. Two Forms of Hell

**I CAN'T MAKE MIRACLES   
  
CHAPTER 1   
  
Author's Note. I don't own the people and places of Middle Earth. I only own the characters I made.**

  
  
    Jesse sat under his favorite tree, scrawling in his notebook, and wondered what it would be like to be someone else. He often daydreamed about life; it helped take away the pain from knowing that he had cancer.   
  
    A group of girls sat at a table nearby, laughing and gossiping. They kept glancing nervously at him. He was used to looks like those. People were still afraid of him, even though, when he first came to school, everyone was educated about his disease.   
  
    The lunch bell sounded and Jesse used the tree by him to pull himself up and groaned as he picked up his heavy backpack and swung it over his shoulder. He dragged himself down a few hallways before he heard the school nurse call him. Jesse stopped and waited for her to catch up to him. She handed him two paper cups, one had a pill and the other was filled with water. He mouthed the pill and then washed it down with the cool water. "You forgot to take your medication. That's the third time this week, Jesse. You are getting quite careless." He handed the two cups back to her and watcher as she crumpled them up and threw them in a nearby trash can. Then he continued down the hall.   
  
    Jesse sauntered through the door to his Biology class about a minute before it started. From the hallway he had heard many loud conversations, but as soon as he walked through the door everyone hushed to a whisper. Jesse made his way to his desk in the back corner of the room and dropped his backpack with a loud thud. Everyone turned to look at him, making him embarrassed so he sunk down in his chair.   
  
    He stared at the red notebook in his hand. Jesse laid it on top of his desk and flipped through the many pages filled with his thoughts and compositions. He stopped at a fresh page. The blank page sent Jesse deep into thought, so deep that he barely even lifted his head to look as the teacher walked through the door.   
  
    Mr. Duelette scanned the room and marked down people who were absent if he came across an empty desk. He would mark them late if they walked through the door right then. He sighed as he noticed the black baseball cap on Jesse's head. "Mr. Mathews, please remove your hat. You should know that there are no hats allowed in the classroom."   
  
    Jesse looked up, embarrassed, he removed his hat and sunk down in his chair when the class burst out laughing at his bald head. Mr. Duelette silenced the class. "Class, Cancer and chemotherapy are no laughing matter. I'm sorry Jesse. I forgot about our agreement. Thank you for listening to me anyway. You may put the hat back on if you wish." Jesse quickly put the hat back on, and picked up his pen and began to write down his thoughts in his notebook. Mr. Duelette headed him no more attention and began to talk about that Friday's lesson.   
  
    _I wish I lived in a fantasy world. I wish that all my problems would just go away_, Jesse wrote. He started all of his written thoughts this way, _I was thinking today at lunch that I should love in live in a world like J.R.R Tolkien's Middle Earth. How wonderful it would be if I could live in the Shire with the Hobbits or in Mirkwood with the Elves. Of course if I could live there, I wouldn't have cancer. But...Whom am I fooling? I can't make miracles, nor can anyone else for that matter. Nevertheless, there is no harm in me hoping, no, wishing, no., praying that I could perhaps fit in and have friends._   
  
    A small tear fell onto the corner of his paper. This was his greatest desire and he would give anything to achieve it. Jesse wiped his eyes and closed the notebook, turning his attention to Mr. Duelette and his teachings.   
  


* * * *

  
  
    Jesse glanced up at the clock, 2:45, half an hour until school was over and Jesse could go home to a different kind of Hell. He was not looking forward to going back to his family, where everyone always fretted over him. They treated him like a prized possession that was about to be lost. To them, he was not a human at all, but a mere object.   
  
    Jesse glanced to the two cheerleaders sitting next to him. Study Hall, a time to pass notes and look cool, or do your homework and not. Jesse had one more assignment. It was for Biology, it had to do with the topic discussed that day, as always, but he had missed half the lecture so the paper puzzled him. He thought about it for a second and guessed on the questions he didn't know.   
  
    The cheerleaders giggled and one flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. Jesse got a glance at the note they were passing and his eyes leapt to one word on the page: cancer. Jesse pulled his note book from under his homework and opened it to a blank page.   
  
    _Oh great_, he wrote, _not only do I have to be laughed at, but also I get written about in notes. Can my life get any worse? I surely will get a D if not an F on this Biology assignment because I was too busy writing to pay attention in class so I had to guess on three-quarters of the questions. I only have 15 more minutes before my mother comes to pick me up. Then I just want to go home and sleep. I'm not hungry; I haven't been all day. I just want to sleep away my life. I just want to sleep away this living hell._   
  
    Jesse sighed and closed his notebook. He shoved everything back into his backpack and watched as the second hand on the clock went around in circles. Jesse's eyelids got heavy and they drooped. The classroom became a dark blur around him. The sound of the bell awoke him with a start.   
  
    Conversations roared to life. Kids started talking where their notes had left off, the teacher yelled to get everyone's attention. Of course that never works and everyone just leaves. Jesse draged his shaky body out of the classroom and down the hall to his locker. He heard his name being called and turns around to see his sister, Kate, running to catch up with him. Kate boyfriend, Derek was behind her. "Jesse, Mom called the office and said that she wasn't able to pick you up so Derek volunteered to give us both a ride home." Both Derek and Kate were seniors and Derek had his own car. He often drove Kate to and from school and rarely headed Jesse any attention. Of course Jesse didn't care how he got home, as long as he got home and was able to go to sleep.   
  
    The three of them walked into the student parking lot and Derek led them to his car. It was a simple red sports car. But Jesse liked the fact that he got to ride in it. It was better than his mom's Mini van. Derek popped the trunk and the three of them tossed their backpacks in before Derek closed it. Jesse climbed into the back seat. Kate rode shotgun and Derek of course drove.   
  
    The car ride was silent except for the radio. Jesse didn't mind about Derek's punk rock, because he was too busy thinking about Middle Earth. He thought so hard that Jesse could swear that he smelled the fresh air in Fangorn forest. Before Jesse knew it, Derek had stopped the car in front of his house. He wasn't tired anymore, but rather he was glad to be out of the car.   
  
    Jesse got out and grabbed his backpack and walked up the front walkway and waited for Kate to come unlock the door. He watched as his sister planted a kiss on Derek's cheek before grabbing her backpack and dashing to unlock the door.   
  
    Jesse made his way through the main hall into his room. He shut the door to his room and turned on his radio. No one had been in his room for 6 months but him. It was a deal he made with his family, if he wanted to get away he would go in his room. Since no one was going into his room he was able to do stuff he wasn't normally able to do.   
  
    Jesse stood in the center of his room and looked at his walls. Black sharpie had taken over the once completely white walls. His scraggly handwriting took over parts of the walls with an unfinished story he was writing. He looked at the sharpie on his dresser and picked it up and uncapped it. He found the end of his writing and placed the sharpie to the wall and continued his story of an Elf named Jesse who lived in middle earth.   
  
    The boy headed no attention to his alarm clock that glowed in the corner of his room until his body was getting weary. He looks and sees that it is after one in the morning. He recapped the sharpie and lied down in his bed. His eyes closed and he drifted into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. The New World

**

CHAPTER 2   
THE NEW WORLD   
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Lord of the Rings nor Middle earth, I only write this story for pleasure and not for money.

**   
  
    A soft grayish-gold light awoke Jesse. He shifted his position a little and became aware of his surroundings as he opened his eyes. Jesse knew right away that he wasn't at home, nor in anyplace he had been before. Large moss and vine covered trees loomed over his head and he found himself to be lying in soft grass.   
  
    Jesse's eyes focused on something much closer to him than even the blades of grass around his body. It was a lock of long blonde hair. Jesse thought for a second that it might be his but he soon remembered his cancer and shook his head, the lock swung from side to side with his head.   
  
    The boy took his hand a brushed the lock behind his ear but stopped halfway, his fingers resting on his ear. There was something different about it, it wasn't round as all human ears are, but pointed…like an elf's. He stood up with a start and let the lack of hair fall back into his eyes. Looking down he saw much more blonde hair around his shoulders. His complete attire had changed, he was no longer wearing jeans and a T-shirt, like normally, but leather breeches and a cream colored tunic.   
  
    "It's gone! The cancer's gone!" Jesse cried out to no one in particular.   
  
    "Cancer?" Questioned an elderly voice. Jesse spun around and found himself face to face with an old man. Jesse's biceps rippled with excitement.   
  
    "Gandalf!" Jesse gasped.   
  
    "Aye, dear boy," Gandalf said calmly, "But I do not recognize your face."   
  
    Jesse hung his head and shuffled his feet. "I'm not from around here."   
  
    "We've had many like you. But none took the form of one of our own." Gandalf walked around the boy inspecting him with a curious eye. Jesse stood with a rigid back until the swishing of Gandalf's white robes stopped. "It's almost like you were meant to be here…Jesse."   
  
    The boy perked up at his name and turned to face the famous wizard. "How do you know my name?" Jesse asked. Gandalf bent over and plucked a red notebook and pen out of the grass. The notebook had Jesse's name scrawled in the upper right corner.   
  
    Jesse had been so intrigued with his new surroundings that he hadn't noticed that his notebook and pen got transported as well as his soul. He reached out to grab the items with his dominant hand, his left. Gandalf suddenly grabbed his writs and stared at the boy's hand. "Interesting," Gandalf muttered under his breath before releasing his grip and returning the items to their owner.   
  
    Without notice the wizard slipped something into his own pouch. If you weren't paying extreme attention you would have not been able to make out the object, but if you were you would know it was a black Sharpie.   
  


*** * ***

  
  
    Gandalf stood with his back to the giant spider web. "Welcome to Mirkwood!" He said with an arm raised and a glint in his eyes.   
  
    Jesse looked at Gandalf's staff with interest. He wondered how such a simple piece of wood could be the center of a wizard's power. Jesse longed to hold the polished wood in his hands. Gandalf saw the boy looking at the staff. "Many people wonder how it contains so much magic." Jesse smiled; it was exactly what he was thinking.   
  
    "My staff will help me discover why and how you came here, and if you are ever meant to return. It will take me long to discover these answers, so until I do, you must learn the way of the wood elves." Jesse grinned. He didn't read Lord of the Rings over and over again for nothing.   
  
    Jesse leaned toward Gandalf and whispered something in his ear. The old wizard smiled. "Perhaps you know more than I expected. I must leave you, for the sooner I know answers, the sooner you will be informed of your fate." The man smiled and disappeared behind the many mossy trees.   
  
    The boy found a boulder nearby and sat on it's moss covered surface. Jesse opened up his notebook and uncapped the pen, but he soon realized that he had no more to wish about. His cancer was gone and he was an elf!   
  
    Jesse sat staring at the black page in front of him. The woods were quiet except for faint music in the distance. It was a beautiful but sad melody. Jesse sat for a moment listening before heading off in the direction of the music to investigate.   
  


*** * ***

  
  
    She sat cross-legged in front of a small, bubbling brook, a small wooden flute was to her lips and her fingers moved gracefully over the holes to create the music Jesse heard earlier.   
  
    He stood with his back against a tree, listening to the girl play with incredible talent. The song ended and the girl placed the flute in a felt pouch hanging from her waist. She swung a quiver over her shoulder and grabbed a bow that lay on the ground next to her.   
  
    "Beautiful…" Jesse said aloud, and before he knew it, she had knocked an arrow and aimed it straight at his nose. "Whoa!" Jesse said raising his hands, "_Mellon._" The girl moved her aim slightly and released the arrow. It flew and stuck in the tree a few inches from his head.   
  
    She walked up the Jesse and grabbed the arrow. Her face was a few inches from his. "Sneaking around these woods could get you and arrow between the eyes." He breath was hot and sweet. She wrenched the arrow from the tree and walked away he golden brown hair blowing in the gentle breeze behind her.   
  
    "Wait," Jesse called out, chasing after her. The girl turned on her heels and pointed the arrow at him in a threatening manner. He placed his hand on her and lowered the arrow slowly, his eyes locked with hers. "What's your name?" Jesse asked shyly.   
  
    "Eavan," she whispered softly before twisting her wrist from his grip as she ran deep into Mirkwood.   
  
    Jesse turned to the nearest tree and whacked his forehead against its rough bark. _How stupid can I get?_ Jesse thought to himself, _Why don't I chase after her?_ "I dare not," Jesse answered himself out loud.   
  
    "Dare not what?" Eavan asked emerging from behind the tree Jesse's head was pushed up against. He could feel his face turn bright crimson and he was glad that she couldn't see him blushing.   
  
    Eavan gently grabbed Jesse's shoulder and pulled him away from the tree. "Dare not what?" She repeated. 


	3. The Lone Flute

**Chapter 3   
The Lone Flute**

  
  
    Eavan stamped her foot impatiently. "Are you going to tell me or should I etch the outline of your body with arrows in the tree?" Jesse spluttered. He didn't want to have to explain the whole story. He inched away from the tree, but Eavan followed him step by step.   
  
    Jesse stuttered. Eavan was getting impatient and she reached for the arrows in her quiver. "Dare not chase after you!" Jesse spit out. He panted afterwards, but stopped when a smile was curving Eavan's lips. Eavan stood on her toes and planted a small kiss on Jesse's forehead. He could feel himself turn crimson with embarrassment.   
  
    Eavan giggled and darted away. She ran through the trees at her full speed, but stopped. She turned around and was disappointed to see that Jesse wasn't following her. She pulled her flute and a piece of parchment out. Eavan also pulled out an arrow from her quiver. Using a trick that she taught herself, Eavan plucked a ripe fruit from a tree and broke it open. She dipped the tip of the arrow into the fruit and used it to write on the parchment.   
  
    She stuck the parchment to the tree with the arrow and slipped the flute over the feathered end. Eavan sighed and took a bite out of the fruit. She then ran farther into the forest.   


***

  
    Jesse dragged himself aimlessly through the forest. He passed up another chance to follow Eavan and he hated himself already. A stick broke behind him and Jesse slowly turned around. Gandalf stood there with a piece of parchment, arrow, and flute in his hand.   
  
    "My boy, I have been looking for you," Gandalf said. He handed Jesse the three items in his hands. Jesse recognized the flute and arrow at once. He looked at the parchment. It was some kind of note.   
  
_Jesse-   
If something makes you follow me, don't. I know these forests like the back of my hand. Instead find me. I have given you my flute. It is magic and it will lead you to me. I haven't the time to explain how it works, but elves are wise and you are to figure it out on your own. Farewell.   
-Eavan_   
  
    Jesse sighed, he looked up to see that Gandalf was gone. He groaned and reread the message for a third, and fourth times. Jesse groaned. He may have the body of an elf, but he still had the mind of a freshman.   
  
    He tried holding the flute loosely, hoping it would turn in his hand to tell him the direction to walk in. Nothing happened. Then he tried throwing the flute and walking to the spot that it landed, but he was just going in circles.   
  
    Jesse tried different note and scales on the flute, but he just made reckless noise. Then he remembered the melody that Eavan was playing when he first met her. He had watched her fingers dance over the repeating notes and had memorized the first several notes in the song.   
  
    Putting the flute to his lips, Jesse began to blow and play. Something happened that Jesse never would have thought could happen, the rest of the song flooded into his head and his fingers moved as gracefully as Eavan's. Jesse continued to play and soon saw silver footsteps in the dirt.   
  
    He stopped playing to gaze at the footprints, but they disappeared. He started playing the flute and again they became visible. Jesse continued to play as he followed the steps through the forest.   


***

  
Eavan had arrived back to her home only to find her sister frantically looking for her. When her sister saw Eavan coming through the forest, she let out a shrill squeal and bounded over. Eavan bent down to pick the little toddler up, and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
    "Well, well, Ellania, sorry I took so long. I met an unexpected delay," Eavan said to the giggling girl in her arms. The door swung open and Eavan's older brother trudged out of the house.   
  
    "Sure is time you got back, Eavan!" He yelled. Her brother had his hunting gear on, "I was waiting for you to return so I may go hunting. With mother and father in the council, it is up to you and I to keep watch on little Ella."   
  
    Eavan bowed her head; "I'm sorry Elladran. I met a stranger, another elf, and he was keeping me from returning soon." Just as Eavan said that, Jesse came bounding out of the forest. He was no longer playing the flute, because with keen elf vision he was able to spot Eavan. Eavan smiled and set the squirming girl down.   
  
    Eavan turned and ran to Jesse. "You figured out how to work it!" Eavan cried. She threw her arms around Jesse and hugged him. He started to wonder what changed her mind about him, but was soon cut off short by someone clearing his throat. Eavan let go of Jesse and turned to look at her brother. He was glaring at her and Jesse watched as she hung her head in shame. "Elladran, this is the elf I met. Jesse this is my brother, Elladran."   
  
    Elladran walked up to Jesse, he looked him head to toe and stood his ground. "Jesse. That isn't a very Elven name. Why is that?" Jesse panicked, he never though this would happen and suddenly it happened.   
  
    "Umm…It's a nick name," Jesse blurted out, "I never use my real name anymore, so just call me Jesse." Elladran laughed, he bought the partial lie. "Well, Eavan. You may visit with Jesse, but keep an eye on Ella." Elladran started walking away but got a glint in Eavan's eye. He turned around promptly and looked at her, "Don't even think about it." And soon he had disappeared into the forest.   
  
    Jesse watched the elf leave and didn't turn his attention back to the two others with him until he felt something tugging on his pant leg. He looked down and saw little Ella looking up at his with big blue eyes. She held up her hands in hopes that Jesse would pick her up. Her effort did not go to waste as Jesse bent down and hoisted the toddler onto his shoulders. Ella giggled and smiled at Eavan.   
  
    "That's strange. She never likes strangers, but she acts like she already knows you," Eavan said puzzled. Jesse gazed into Ella's eyes. She did remind him of the little girl that lived across the street from him. He used to baby-sit for the girl, until he was diagnosed with cancer.   
  
"So, where do you live?" Eavan asked. Jesse held his breath. He had completely forgot about the fact that he needed to stay somewhere. Jesse decided that he must tell Eavan about what happened to him.   
  


***

  
    "Fascinating!" Eavan said. She was sitting on the bottom steps of a staircase in her house. Jesse stopped pacing.   
  
    "Do you believe me?" He asked, staring into Eavan's blue eyes.   
  
    "Of course. I was waiting for something like this to happen for who knows how long. I've always wanted to prove that there are other worlds then maybe other elves--" Eavan was interrupted by a knock on the door. She glanced out a nearby window, "Who could that be? Its barely after noon, there is no way that Elladran could have hunted this fast." Eavan shrugged and opened the door.   
  
    Jesse guessed that it was just Gandalf or another elf. His guesses were proved wrong when he heard Eavan scream. He looked at the door but she was gone. The door slammed shut and the house was quiet again. He panicked. Someone had taken Eavan. A cry broke the silence. Behind him, little Ella just realized what had happened and she was sobbing. Jesse scooped the girl into his arms and calmed her down. Then he remembered something…The flute! 


End file.
